Bringing Back What's Yours
by Kaiina
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata meet. And that day they both return something to Naruto that is his.


His back was turned to her but she hadn't made an effort to hide her chakra or sneak up on him, she knew she probably couldn't hide from him even if she tried. "Why are you here?" His cold voice asked, breaking the silence.

Honestly? She didn't know either. She guessed it was her blinding faith to Naruto. The desire to see him smile. She had just seen Sasuke Uchiha sitting on a large boulder next to the river with her Byakugan and… there was no way she could just leave.

"Come b-back to Konoha w-with me." She stated weakly.

He raised to his feet and sighed. "No."

She didn't expect otherwise. He took a step forward and started walking slowly in her direction. His onyx eyes stared ahead empty and bland. Her body tensed but she didn't move. Didn't move in fighting stance. He walked past her, didn't glance at her while doing so, his eyes didn't even flicker in her direction, didn't falter speed, didn't acknowledge her in any way. She swirled and stared at his back with a hesitation in her voice.

"If…" She caught her breath. "If y-you're not c-coming with me. I'm afraid that… I'm going to have to make you." She called after him. She shifted in her fighting stance, activated her Byakugan and stared at his back.

Sasuke slowed down and stopped. His back was still turned to the Hyuuga and he could feel her eyes rest on his back.

There was a silence where only the wind that rushed through the grass was heard. Hinata's body tensed even more as she waited for him to do something.

Suddenly he showed up next to her, moving faster than her eyes could track. But before she could even turn her head, blood splashed around with multiple swings of his sword.

Hinata breathed out and fell down on her knees, her eyes stared up at the Uchiha but showed no hate, no desperation, no despair… The only thing that reflected from them was sadness and disappointment.

"Naruto-kun will be so sad… if you don't return to him." She breathed and with those words she fell face forward on the ground.

Sasuke only stood and watched as the girl laid on the ground and bled, unconscious. He looked down at his feet and slowly took a step back so her blood wouldn't touch his shoes. Than his emotionless, dark eyes gazed at the girl again.

"What a stupid girl."

_Konoha, Naruto's apartment_

Naruto was laying on his bed, sprawled with his arms and legs spread wide open, his blanket was lying completely on the floor except for one part that was hooked behind one of his toes, two inches above the ground. He was snoring loudly, his mouth wide open even though it was past noon. He wore nothing but a green boxer short with red dots and a pair of white socks.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" A voice called from behind the closed door of his apartment.

Naruto woke up and stumbled to his door, lazily scratching his behind as he opened the door. "What?" He asked half asleep.

"Naruto, it's Sasuke he's been spotted, walking towards Konoha. He'll be here in less than ten minutes."

_Konoha, Northern Gate_

Tension was thick as everybody was waiting for something to happen. It had been reported that apparently Sasuke Uchiha was heading towards Konoha. Everybody wondered why Sasuke would do such a thing. If it was an attack surely he could've reached Konoha without being noticed or maybe this was part of some plan.

Now 20 unsure Anbu were waiting for Sasuke's arrival joined by Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura who were even more tense. They could see Sasuke approach from very far but since he was apparently walking and not really in a hurry it seemed to last hours before they were really sure it was him.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered as the figure was big enough to see clearly.

"What is he carrying?" Kakashi wondered out loud as he peered up from his book.

There was an even longer pause as he slowly came closer, his face emotionless and his steps steady and calm.

"Is that… Hinata?" Naruto said as he seemed to recognize the person he was carrying in his arms.

It seemed to take ages before Sasuke set his first foot inside Konoha, he didn't make eye contact with anyone. His eyes just stared blankly ahead like he had been doing the entire time.

He passed a few Anbu, apparently not faced or planning to fight. Everybody could only stare in shock. Naruto took a step forward now standing in Sasuke's path but still not able enough to say anything.

Sasuke stopped before him and for the first time he seemed to look at Naruto.

"Here" he said as he dumped the girl in the blonde's arms. "This belongs to you I think." He ignored Naruto's mouth that refused opened but couldn't make a sound, as Sasuke stepped past him back to his original route.

The blond swiftly turned around staring at Sasuke's back as he retreated into Konoha. He tried to make a sound but found he was at loss for words.

Sasuke turned his head back at him. "You better take her to the hospital before she bleeds to death." With this he turned his head again and continued walking.

Naruto stared at amazement at the girls in his arms, his brain suddenly working again.

"She needs to get to the hospital, fast." Sakura said as she also looked thoroughly at Hinata for the first time.

That day Hinata brought back what was Naruto's.

That day Sasuke brought back what was Naruto's.

* * *

**A/N: Since this originally was going to be longer it isn't really clear why Sasuke brought Hinata back. Love? Maybe. I guess I'll leave it to you to decide what's the case here.**

**Well it's been a while. I've been having exams but I've written all sorts of small bits. This is something I just decided to finish.**

**Normally I don't like SasuHina that much but I think some of the best fic's out there are SasuHina. Really I think the average SasuHina fic is way higher than the average NaruHina fic. I wonder why. It's probably just me.**

**I was going to make this longer, you know multiple chapters but since I'm starting an long NaruHina story I don't know if I'll have time. (Not ying & Yang another one) The first chapter of this story (Don't have an idea for the name yet) was actually already finished two months ago but is currently being edited by Yoshino in the Moonlight2 who was kind enough to do me this favor.**

**I personally don't really like it. I had trouble putting on paper how I saw this in my head.**

**If anybody doesn't get the last two sentences here's some quick explanation:**

That day Hinata brought back what was Naruto's. **Thanks to Hinata Naruto's friend Sasuke is back in Konoha. So she actually brought back his friend.**

That day Sasuke brought back what was Naruto's. **Sasuke brought Hinata to Naruto. She's not really his girlfriend or anything but her heart belongs to Naruto.**

**I don't know what you like best but you can use both as a reference to the title as it works in both ways. (I actually like this title though. I always put a lot of thought into my titles and I hope it pays off)**

**Well anyway, have a lovely day everyone.**


End file.
